legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cinderball/BGF Story - Decide Their Destiny!
'The Brick Guardian Universe' When I first wrote Brick Guardian Stories, it was when LEGO Universe was still up and running - so naturally, that's where they were set. Today, without LEGO Universe, I've taken the step of creating an alternate world to set the new Brick Guardian Story: you thus won't recognise any of the names straight away. On the plus side, however, that means that each new world should hopefully be new and exciting for you! If you read any of the older Brick Guardian Stories, you will probably be familiar with the intrepid Amber Squad. For the sake of a good story, I've cut out one of the old characters, and replaced him with two interesting new people, which I hope you'll enjoy getting to know! There will also be cameo appearances from older characters, so if you're an old BGF fan, there'll be plenty for you to look out for. Decide their Destiny You've almost certainly read the title of this Blog post by now - in fact, it might well be what brought you here in the first place. I know that saying 'Decide their Destiny' is a tad sketchy on details, so I'll elaborate a little. At two key points of the story, I'll ask you to decide what will be our 'Canon' Storyline. These choices will come during Chapter 2 and 4. In Chapter 2, I'll ask you to choose one of three worlds that the Guardians could visit: #Parched Desert #The Citadel of Mir #George's Coast Each world has a unique storyline, and a unique cast of characters. Your choice won't just affect Chapter 2, however - because your choice will also decide which character will become the Big Bad Boss right at the end of the story, as well as which faction the Brick Guardian Force allies itself with. In Chapter 4, you'll have another big choice to make - you'll have to pick which side will be considered the 'Goodies', and which ones will become the villains - the Creatures, or the Minifigures. *If you support the Minifigures then the Creatures will become the villains. *If you support the Creatures, then the minifigures will turn out to be up to no good. Your choice in Chapter 4 will affect the way that the Brick Guardians of Amber Squad finally arrive at the Boss Battle, and who is with them. Where to Read The story will be uploaded in three places; the LU Fanon Wiki, the LEGO Message Boards, and right here! The readers from all three sites will have their chance to vote on the choices for the Canon Chapter 2 and 4 choices. Okay, I know what you're probably (not) saying: that it's a pity to waste 2/3s of the preparation, if there are three worlds to visit, and we only get to see one of them. You might also wonder why I'm not giving the LU WIki a little preferential treatment, as a nod to its good community. On the slight chance that this is what you were thinking, fear not! Once the Canon Storyline has been written, the Alternate Endings will be written up and will be exclusively available on this blog thread - how's that for preferential treatment? Thanks for Reading! I want to take this opportunity to say that your feedback will be invaluable in shaping the story as it progresses - so if you have a thought, send it my way! Once again, thanks for reading this little advert, and I look forwards to presenting the first Chapter of the new BGF story! Signed, The Creator of SniffleFluffyMosquito "Brick Guardians Forever!" Category:Blog posts